1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label strip of pressure-sensitive adhesively secured labels in a roll which is suitable for use in a labeling machine that either has or lacks a printing mechanism.
More particularly, the invention relates to a label strip which is made of a tape-like support material and a label material overload on and temporarily adhered to the support material. Feeding cut means are defined in the label strip. The label strip is set in a labeling machine such that the feeding cut means engages with a feeding pin or feeding pawl of the labeling machine so as to feed the label strip by an operator grasping/releasing an operation lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to adhere each label from a label strip roll to an item, the label strip must be set in a labeling machine and must be fed at predetermined pitches or lengths.
One conventional label strip is fed step-by-step by a friction force between the label strip and a feeding means of a labeling machine. Other type label strips include engaging means, such as a series of cuts, apertures or notches formed in the support material of a label strip. Each engaging means of the label strip engages with a feeding means in the labeling machine, such as a feeding pin, to feed the label strip step by step. However, the conventional feeding means cannot feed the label strip accurately and properly.